One Minute
by twerri02
Summary: Having always been the career-driven and responsible woman who is always in control, how will Olivia maintain the power with her new client, who seems to have dominance over her – body and soul? Can she learn to give someone else the reins? Can she let her morals fall behind and allow her heart to lead her? (Election times)


**"It's What I Do"**

**A/N:I'm originally a vampire diaires/twilight writer so this is my first Scandal fic – I'm a new gladiator and only recently fell in love with the show. Anyway, I was inspired with Olitz's first meeting so I complied the flashbacks and decided to make a fanfic. This will also help in waiting for Scandal Season 3 which I am so excited about it. **

**Anyway, you should know that I'm not going to put Steven in my story – just a heads up. **

**Without further ado…here is a twerri02's attempt at breaking into the Scandal world.**

"You really are a miracle worker" Mrs. Stone hugged me for what felt like the millionth time before moving back to smile at me in gratitude. It was moments like this that made my job worthwhile. "You are much better than the lousy donut-eating, coffee-drinking so called police" she scoffed.

Julia Stone.

CEO of Stone's incorporated – a company she inherited from her deceased father, which was now worth $57 billion due to the recent changes in management. Ever since she took over, the business had been better than ever and I am sure her father would have been proud.

She was the elder sister to young Jamie Stone – a college student that had a bit of a gambling problem and ended up kidnapped. Luckily, me and my 'gladiators' - as Harrison put it – had been on the ball and managed to retrieve Jamie within sixteen hours.

"It was nothing" I tried to convince her for the millionth time that she didn't have to thank us. Not that I could fault her on her joyous tone seeing as she had been living in hell for the past three days of relying on the FBI.

Her once disarrayed locks were back to the tight immaculate bun and her crinkled clothes had been replaced with a new crisp blue suit, along with black heeled pumps.

"It was something – more than something!" she exclaimed, "You saved my brother"

I offered a kind smile and humbly added, "It's what I do"

"It is indeed" she nodded with a wide grin and I wondered if she was considering hugging me again.

However, her train of thought moved on to a different direction. "I can promise you that the money will be wired in within minutes" she rambled and then paused to stare at me with a glint in her grey eyes, "With a very generous bonus" she added with a wink and a pat on my arm.

"You don't have t-"

Julia cut me off with another one of her infectious grins. "I insist" she urged, leaving no room for argument with the warning glare she sent me. Her dulled expression was erased almost as soon as it fleeted by and she slyly suggested, "You can get a new dress for my ball"

I was taken back with this and tried to rack my brain for any upcoming events but couldn't think of what she was saying so I questioned, "Ball?"

Her eyes widened slightly as she hastily looked through the contents of her bag. Finally she found something and pulled it out handing it to me as she explained, "Masquerade ball for Valentine's day" she elaborated excitedly.

I looked down at the burgundy card invite, with a black lace border and bold font;

**VALENTINE'S DAY MASQUERADE ART AUCTION BALL**

**14****th**** FEBRUARY 2008**

**8:30PM**

**4414 WESTOVER PL NW, WASHINGTON, DC**

The woman may be in the top ten of Forbes most powerful but she should also be on Oprah, giving women tips on party planning. We had only just started 2008 and she was already planning for the next celebration – always keeping herself busy as she tried to change the world and maintain her father's legacy.

Then again, the good thing was that these balls were also a way of her gaining connections but also getting the elite in one room and having them empty their pockets for a good cause.

"A masquerade ball?"

"Take off the Wonder woman costume and put on a gown, Cinderella" Julia joked and I laughed at her analogy. "Now, I know you're busy but I hope to see you there" she begun making her way towards the elevator but not before hastily adding "And bring your friends" she added, looking over my shoulder. I turned around to see Harrison and Abby eagerly nodding in acceptance to this invite. However Huck remained composed and seemed uninterested in the ball but either way, he was going to be in a tux and he will be dancing.

I will make sure of that.

"Maybe I will" I smiled, glancing down at the invitation and surprised with the excitement that sparked.

Once the elevators were closed and began to descend, I turned towards the guys and smiled, clapping my hands together. "Case closed team" I announced and Harrison and Abby broke out in sighs of relief. "Now go home, shower and get some sleep!"

I chuckled when hearing Abby's excitement. "Thank God! I haven't eaten in the past eight hours" she complained.

"Morton's Steakhouse My treat?" Harrison offered.

"I'm in" Abby grabbed her bag and jacket with great enthusiasm. "Huck? Liv?"

Huck slipped into a jacket and nodded, "I could eat" he replied in his usual low monotone. Before making a move to go with them, he stopped and turned to me, "Are you coming?"

"No, you guys go on. I just need to put some files away" I excused myself, straightening up from the doorway I was leaning on.

He mulled over something before offering, "I could stay and help - if you want"

I took a step towards him and fixed his collar as I shook my head, "Go and eat" I commanded him, and making sure our gazes were locked so he could read into the seriousness, edging my tone. "And that is an order"

"Okay" he huskily replied after brief consideration. I could tell he wasn't happy with my answer and I could tell that he was worried about me but thankfully he didn't say anything else. "I guess, I'll see you later" he reluctantly took a step away from me.

"Have fun" I called out to him.

The office was now deserted and quiet so I stepped into my office, shutting the door behind me and switched on the TV, just for the comfort of background noise to fill the lonely silence.

I slipped into my chair and smiled at the thought of wearing the white hat once again. No doubt I would be getting a call or a visit from my dear old friend – David Rosen.

Anyway, I could think about that later. Right now, I had a lot of filing to do which I had postponed several times but I was free tonight so w-

_"…Can Governor Grant recover from such a stumble…?"_

My thoughts were halted as my head whipped up to the screen and I froze, simply staring at the image of the governor, sharply dressed in a black pinstripe suit and a white shirt and red and white tie. The pinstripes were a bad idea but he didn't look too terrible.

In a flash of a second, his head was tilted and my breath hitched when I caught sight of the electrifying sea blue of his eyes and I felt disappointed when he failed to look at the camera again.

Instead, my gaze moved up to his brown locks, which were being blown back by the Iowa wind and I had the strange desire to run my fingers through them. They looked so soft and wispy…

Okay – I needed to stop.

My subconscious laughed at me and I ran my fingers through my hair, glancing at my phone as I waited for the call that I had been expecting for the past two weeks, after watching the debate.

My focus trailed back, watching how he worked the crowd and smiled, eagerly picked up a young girl. He whispered something in her ear which made her laugh.

It was…sweet and I found myself idiotically grinning at that as I felt a strange sense of pride.

The video then continued on to how he made his way through other citizens, greeting them and hugging them with genuine smiled, while his wife...

….his wife stood in the background with a falsified grin look as she spoke to a reporter.

The reminder had me glancing back to my phone, which at that moment chose to release a shrill ring. I answered it before the next ring, wearing a knowing smile, "You're late Cyrus"

"Olivia" he sighed a low laugh, "You don't sound surprised"

My free hand twirled the pen between my fingers "I've been expecting your call"

"I'm guessing you've been watching the elections?" my oldest friend groaned and I could practically feel the stress radiating off him.

I set the pen down and peeked up at the screen before answering, "Of course"

"Think you can do it?" he asked concisely; getting straight to the point and not beating around the bush which was exactly how I liked it.

Swiveling around in my chair, I stopped facing the far end window and crossing my legs as I said, "As insulted as I am that you would only call me because you need a favor – and don't even think about denying it" I sharply warned him when nodding, even though he couldn't see me. "…but yes"

"You'll do it?" hope filled his once graven tone and I felt happy that I was able to do this for him.

My eyes wandered back to the TV where a picture of Governor Grant was put up. On my desk was a file that I had already composed – without the team's help – regarding him because I knew that I could do it. It was a challenge and gave me another chance to show Rosen who wore the white hat.

Plus, I actually found myself feeling sorry for the governor. He was clearly educated and had some well thought out points but he also seemed to care for the citizens and that was what was needed. I also thought his clean campaign was admirable which was why I felt sympathetic to the points he lost in Iowa.

He would make a great president but first of all he needed fixing and I was the only one who could do it.

"It's what I do"

**A/N: Any point in continuing? Let me know – Inbox? Review? Would love to hear from the gladiators out there!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of these characters apart from Julia Stone and her family. **


End file.
